


So Much More Than the Sin

by EiraofTheNorth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/pseuds/EiraofTheNorth
Summary: Drabbles about the Obey Me! characters exploring each of their complexities, witn great reference to in-game canon.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 37





	1. Stories

**Author's Note:**

> The sins of the brothers intrigue me so much and I've always found it fun to delve deep into their psyche and try to find an explanation as to why they behave a certain way while still being very respectful of who they are. So these drabbles are the result of that. I'll include all of the characters but I'm starting with the brothers then work my way down from there.

Satan loved stories. 

Loved how they took him to far-away places, from valleys and mountaintops to wide open fields and dark alleys. Places beyond this darkness he had been banished to. 

Loved how they distracted him from his wrath, the very sin that branded him as a disgrace of the Celestial Realm, just simmering beneath the surface of his carefully crafted calm facade. 

Loved how they taught him so much: ideas, concepts. Untapped knowledge at his fingertips with every turn of the page. Knowledge that others would preen and praise him for.

Oh how intelligent he was, they’d say. And he'd be ecstatic. But only for a while. 

Because when all the stories have been read, when all the knowledge had been absorbed and shared, when it was just him in his room with all his countless books strewn about, his facade finally cracks and all he can feel is nothing but rage.

Hot, blinding-white rage that makes his nostrils flare up and constricts his breathing as if it was killing himself from the inside-out. It's all he ever feels.

Towards Lucifer. His brothers. All the demons in this godforsaken land. At himself. He feels angry at himself for being angry and he doesn't know why. And that pisses him off even more. 

The books who were once a solace to his wrath become an eyesore. How could they not? They were a distraction, a finite distraction to his infinite wrath. No matter how many he read, they didn’t, they couldn’t take any of it away. So he slams them all to the ground, the pages scattering about and fluttering in the air.

And then he's tired. So very tired: of being angry at everyone and no one all at once. Of being burdened with a curse, he didn't even choose and with it his existence borne from nothing but pure wrath. 

And so he curls himself up into a ball, screams all his pain, his grief and lets them all go with the bitter tears staining his cheeks. 

In the morning, when he goes down for breakfast, he knows he'll have the calm facade back on. When one of his brothers asks why his eyes seem tired, he'll give some excuse of reading up all night again and they would let it go. 

They wouldn't know he'd been spiralling down into a pit of his own anger. Wouldn't know he'd carelessly thrown about the books he so treasured. And they would never know because Satan wouldn't let them. He refused to show weakness. He will _not_ be weak. He _won't_.

Yes, Satan loved stories. 

But that love will not be enough. 

It will _never_ be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this drabble based on a tweet I saw. ""We read to get lost and we write to find ourselves." And I think that's why Satan reads too. He reads to get lost in the stories instead of his own wrath. T.T 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Please do let me know what you thought of it in the comments!! :)


	2. To be the Firstborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer took pride in being the firstborn. And yet there was so much more to it. So much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Lucifer this time and I have to admit this was the most personal one out of all the drabbles I've written. As a firstborn myself, Lucifer is my comfort character and I relate to his struggles a lot. So this is my way of honoring him and all the firstborns out their who bear the heavy responsibility everyday.

To be the firstborn equated to responsibility.

It meant being the first in almost everything.

The first to be stern; to reprimand and to put down your foot

The first to to take charge, to be on top of everything.

The first to be calm and composed when chaos reigned and troubles were in sight.

Lucifer loved being the firstborn.

Loved the weight of the responsibility.

Loved the power and authority he had over his brothers.

Loved how, despite their constant complaints about his incessant nagging, they still looked to him for guidance, for his approval, for his last word. 

Loved the feeling of being needed.

But sometimes, when he was buried in paperwork, when his eyes felt heavy and his head pounded, when the stress of being on top of it all became too much, when there was no end to the troubles, he wished. He prayed.

He was a demon but he still _prayed_.

Prayed that he wasn’t the firstborn. Prayed that he didn’t have to be composed or calm or rational. Prayed that he was allowed the luxury to be vulnerable. 

Most of all he prayed that he had someone else to look up to for guidance. Someone who would hold his hand, rub gentle circles on his back and tell him “You can do this. Everything will be alright.”

And yet no matter how fervently he prayed… no one came. He was alone. He had his brothers and yet he was _alone_. 

That’s when everything came crashing down around him: his regrets, his failures, his brothers’ resentment, Lilith. Like a horrifying kaleidoscope they plague his mind. 

He spent the rest of the night in the pit of his own despair.

When the morning came, he stacked up his paperwork neatly, straightened his clothes and sauntered out to breakfast with a crisp “Good morning” to his brothers. 

No one knew what happened the night before.

And no one needed to know that to be the firstborn meant being the first in everything…

Even if it meant being the first to hide your heart. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lucifer so much. I really do. And it was emotionally challenging to write this but I'm quite proud of the way this turned out. Dedicating this one to all my fellow Luci stans out there. <3


	3. You Get the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer goes out to look at the stars. An unexpected visitor joins him and a quite soft moment ensues involving the stars and the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Lucifer drabble but this time some much needed fluff! I wrote this based on the premise "Do I get a star? "No you get the sun." from an incorrect obey me tweet. 
> 
> Oh and this is written from Lucifer's POV, btw for a change.

I felt her before I saw her. 

She just had this magnetic presence that drew me to her every single time we were in the same place at the same time. 

So when she had walked over to me, clad in that over-sized hoodie she loved so much, I already had a smile waiting for her. 

“What are you doing?”

“Looking at the stars.” 

“I can see that. I meant what are you doing out here. Shouldn’t you be asleep by now?” She had sat by my side then, with a worried quirk to her brow, and I felt a surge of warmth in my chest. 

“I could say the same about you. Why are you still awake?”

“I got up to get a glass of water. Now will you stop avoiding the question?” She pouted adorably and it took all of my willpower not to just kiss that pout right off her lips. 

“I still had a lot of paperwork left but it got really stuffy in my office so I stepped out to get a breath of fresh air.” 

I gestured to the twinkling stars above. “And then I saw how beautiful the stars were tonight.” 

She hummed thoughtfully. “They really are beautiful.”

“I was actually naming them after people I love when you arrived.”

“Really?” She asked, a glint of excitement seeping through her tone and I let out an amused chuckle.

“Yes. See the one shining the brightest?” I pointed to a star in the far east. “I named that Mammon.” Then I gestured to the one on the west which gleamed a silvery-emerald hue. “And I dubbed that Satan.” 

“Well, that’s just perfect!” She exclaimed wistfully. “And very sweet of you Lucifer.” 

She smiled at me then and I swore the breath was knocked right out of my lungs. 

“Do I get a star?”

“You get the sun.” 

And she blushed right then and there, in the loveliest shade of red I had ever seen. Often, I’ve been complimented on the beauty of my crimson-eyes, but I swore, in that moment no other color could compare to the sight of her. 

No that was wrong. 

She didn’t get the sun.

She _was_ the sun. 

Bright. Gentle. Warm.

And we were merely the various other celestial bodies that would be helplessly pulled into her orbit. 

She _was_ the sun. 

And I wish she could see that too. 

See how utterly beautiful she was. 

See how her soul shone like the sun’s warm rays.

See how the Avatar of Pride himself was hopelessly, irrevocably and besottedly in love with her. 

I patted her head lightly and graced her with a rare smile.

“You get the sun.”

You are the sun.

You are _my_ sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling extra fluffy when I wrote this and I hope you felt the fluff too!


	4. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Belphie, sleep was a solace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wrote a drabble for Belphie this time. :)

To Belphie, sleep was a solace.

In sleep there were dreams, and in those dreams there was paradise, a paradise built just for him, Beel and _her_.

Her with her sunny smile, her sparkling eyes, her pure white wings that glowed with purity and light. Her laugh that tinkled like soft bells whenever he or Beel said or did something funny. 

Her mischievous nature that often got her in trouble but what everyone loved about her the most. Her, his precious Lilith, the one who showed him a brand new world beyond that of angels and the gilded gates of the Celestial Realm. Her with her odd fascination with the humans she often sought out. 

He loved her more than anything else. And he treasured those moments between the three of them the most. Moments that spoke of a gentler, more peaceful time filled with joy and laughter. 

Belphie cherished these dreams and clung onto them with every fiber of his consciousness. 

Alas, there was but a thin line between dreams and nightmares. In an instant, the once beautiful memories filled with warmth fade away into icy fragments. Icy, painful fragments that nip at his skin and chill him to his core. Over and over, they attack with piercing ferocity and suddenly he can’t breathe because… Lilith.

Lilith whose bell-like voice called out sweetly to him was screaming in desperation.

Lilith whose immaculate white robes were stained with crimson, her gentle face streaked with tears as she fell, down down down to the Human world she so loved, her hand outstretched to him.

_ Lilith. Lilith. Lilith.  _

Like an unsung hymn her name echoed in his mind as his subconscious warred against itself, hovering between consciousness and delirium, wishing that the nightmares would end and he would wake. 

And yet… he stops himself.

And he endures.

He endures the nightmares because there was no greater nightmare than the reality of living without her. He endures them because then he would see her again and his loneliness would end just for a little while. He endures them because he feels like a living being again, rather than the empty husk rotting away inside his prison. 

He sleeps.

He dreams.

He suffers.

He endures.

But still he wakes.

To Belphie, sleep was a solace. 

And it was… until it wasn’t. And that’s what hurt the most. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, Belphie was my least favorite brother. But writing this drabble have made me love him even more. I will protect this sleepy boi with my life. :(

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this drabble based on a tweet I saw. ""We read to get lost and we write to find ourselves." And I think that's why Satan reads too. He reads to get lost in the stories instead of his own wrath. T.T 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Please do let me know what you thought of it in the comments!! :)


End file.
